memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
For the article on the space station, see Deep Space 9 Starbase Deep Space 9. The crew in Season 6. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is the third Star Trek series. Unlike its two predecessors (Star Trek and The Next Generation), Deep Space Nine plays not aboard a starship, but aboard a station: starbase Deep Space 9. The series' strength were its excellent cast and its well-written story arcs, spanning anything from a few episodes (like the Odo's illness), several seasons (The Dominion war), or even the entire series (Sisko being the Emissary) *Main Title Theme (seasons 1-3) (composed by Dennis McCarthy) *Main Title Theme (seasons 4-7) (composed by Dennis McCarthy) Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Nicole de Boer as Lieutenant Ezri Dax *Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf *Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Colonel Kira Nerys Episode List Season 1 *Emissary (feature-length) *Past Prologue *A Man Alone *Babel *Captive Pursuit *Q-Less *Dax *The Passenger *Move Along Home *The Nagus *Vortex *Battle Lines *The Storyteller *Progress *If Wishes Were Horses *The Forsaken *Dramatis Personae *Duet *In the Hands of the Prophets Season 2 *The Homecoming *The Circle *The Siege *Invasive Procedures *Cardassians *Melora *Rules of Acquisition *Necessary Evil *Second Sight *Sanctuary *Rivals *The Alternate *Armageddon Game *Whispers *Paradise *Shadowplay *Playing God *Profit and Loss *Blood Oath *The Maquis, Part I *The Maquis, Part II *The Wire *Crossover *The Collaborator *Tribunal *The Jem'Hadar Season 3 *The Search, Part I *The Search, Part II *The House of Quark *Equilibrium *Second Skin *The Abandoned *Civil Defense *Meridian *Defiant *Fascination *Past Tense, Part I *Past Tense, Part II *Life Support *Heart of Stone *Destiny *Prophet Motive *Visionary *Distant Voices *Through the Looking Glass *Improbable Cause *The Die Is Cast *Explorers *Family Business *Shakaar *Facets *The Adversary Season 4 *The Way of the Warrior *The Visitor *Hippocratic Oath *Indiscretion *Rejoined *Starship Down *Little Green Men *The Sword of Kahless *Our Man Bashir *Homefront *Paradise Lost *Crossfire *Return to Grace *Sons of Mogh *Bar Association *Accession *Rules of Engagement *Hard Time *Shattered Mirror *The Muse *For the Cause *To the Death *The Quickening *Body Parts *Broken Link Season 5 *Apocalypse Rising *The Ship *[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]] *...Nor the Battle to the Strong *The Assignment *Trials and Tribble-ations *Let He Who Is Without Sin... *Things Past *The Ascent *Rapture *The Darkness and the Light *The Begotten *For the Uniform *In Purgatory's Shadow *By Inferno's Light *Doctor Bashir, I Presume? *A Simple Investigation *Business as Usual *Ties of Blood and Water *Ferengi Love Songs *Soldiers of the Empire *Children of Time *Blaze of Glory *Empok Nor *In the Cards *Call to Arms Season 6 *A Time to Stand *Rocks and Shoals *Sons and Daughters *Behind the Lines *Favor the Bold *Sacrifice of Angels *You Are Cordially Invited... *Resurrection *Statistical Probabilities *The Magnificent Ferengi *Waltz *Who Mourns for Morn *Far Beyond the Stars *One Little Ship *Honor Among Thieves *Change of Heart *Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night *Inquisition *In the Pale Moonlight *His Way *The Reckoning *''Valiant'' *Profit and Lace *Time's Orphan *The Sound of Her Voice *Tears of the Prophets Season 7 *Image in the Sand *Shadows and Symbols *Afterimage *Take Me Out to the Holosuite *Chrysalis *Treachery, Faith, and the Great River *Once More Unto the Breach *The Siege of AR-558 *Covenant *It's Only a Paper Moon *Prodigal Daughter *The Emperor's New Cloak *Field of Fire *Chimera *Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang *Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges *Penumbra *Til Death Do Us Part *Strange Bedfellows *The Changing Face of Evil *When It Rains... *Tacking Into the Wind *Extreme Measures *The Dogs of War *What You Leave Behind Related topics *List of DS9 Season 1 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 2 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 3 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 4 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 5 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 6 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 7 guest actors *List of DS9 recurring characters *List of DS9 recurring character appearances *List of Main Character Crossover Appearances